W nich mieszka cała magia świata
by pysiame
Summary: Czy wyobrażaliście sobie Severusa w roli ojca? No ja właśnie też nie... ale dlatego powstała ta historia, która rozśmieszy, ale i zasmuci. Wszystko opiera się na wydarzeniach książkowych, chociaż czasem kanon poszedł się utopić. Ale to chyba nic...
1. Prolog

_Nigdy nie posiadał uczuć. Nigdy się nie przywiązywał, nie tęsknił, nie potrzebował. Zawsze sam, dążący do perfekcji, ciemnej mocy, grający dwie role- u Dumbledore'a i Czarnego Pana. Unikający większej ilości ludzi, tolerujący wyłącznie Minerwę i Albusa. Nieznoszący wrzasków, letniego słońca i tych idiotów, którzy potrafili obrócić mu pracownie eliksirów w drobny pył. _

Przed sobą zauważył profesor Sprout, która maszerowała na swoich pulchnych, krótkich nóżkach. Obszerny worek zwisał z jej ciała, a stary, fioletowy kapelusz przekrzywił się na bok, kiedy obróciła głowę w jego stronę. Dziwne, że jeszcze się nie przewróciła. Posłała mu lekki uśmiech i zniknęła w Wielkiej Sali. Skrzywił się, gdy poszedł w jej ślady i rażące światło uderzyło go w oczy. Zdecydowanie wolał lochy- jego oaza spokoju, w której mógł robić dosłownie wszystko, poczynając od badań naukowych, kończąc na spotkaniach towarzyskich, których niestety( albo stety) miał niewiele.

Cztery stoły ciągnęły się do podestu, na którym znajdowało się miejsce wszystkich nauczycieli. Usiadł na swoim krześle obok dyrektora, który poprawiał sztućce. Okulary staruszka, zjechały z jego długiego nosa, który obsypany był kilkoma piegami. Wielka Sala świeciła pustkami. Setki sztucznych świec unosiło się nad sufitem, który przypominał nocne, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Nienawidził rozpoczęcia roku. Znowu pojawią się nic nie wiedzący pierwszoroczni i reszta idiotów. Podciągnął swój lewy rękaw i spojrzał leniwie na czarny zegarek, który dostał od matki na dziesiąte urodziny. Jeszcze parę minut i koniec wakacji. Najgorsze było to, że syn Potterów miał zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie. Jeszcze nie poznał tego chłopca, a już wyrobił sobie o nim zdanie. Taki już był. Zawsze cyniczni, wszystko wiedzący, nie uznający sprzeciwu. Zacisnął pięści i położył je na brązowym obrusie. Zduszony gwar doleciał do jego uszu, kiedy ze wszystkich sił starał się odgonić od siebie wszelkie myśli. Kroki i wesołe rozmowy, odbijały się echem po starych murach Hogwartu, wzbudzając w nich życie na kolejne 10 miesięcy. Ciche prychnięcie wydobyły się z jego wąskich ust, kiedy pierwsi uczniowie weszli do sali. Jego podopieczni, którzy siadali przy długim stole, kiwali mu głowami, pokazując tym samym, że darzą go szacunkiem. Chociaż jeden dom, który zachowywał jakieś maniery. Rozejrzał się uważnie i utkwił wzrok w czarnowłosym chłopaczku, który stał w grupce pierwszaków i czekał na przydzielenie do domu. Czuprynę miał jak ojciec, okulary też, tylko te oczy po Lilly. Zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy dostrzegł sławną bliznę. Chwycił złoty puchar i upił trochę napoju, co było znacznie lepszym zajęciem, niż gapienie się w Pottera. Dumbledore, który dotychczas uśmiechał się wesoło, wstał z miejsca i przemówił swoim donośnym głosem. W Wielkiej Sali zrobiło się cicho i wszyscy uważnie słuchali dyrektora, który witał ich szczęśliwy i udzielił głosu profesor McGonagall. Ta z kolei wniosła starą, połataną Tiarę i rozwinęła długą listę z nazwiskami. Minuty dłużyły się i dłużyły. Podparł głowę swoją bladą dłonią i czekał na koniec tego całego cyrku. Potter trafił do Gryffindoru, co go nie zdziwiło. Kolejny Weasley również. Syn jego „znajomego", Draco Malfoy, zaszczycił go swoją obecnością w Slytherinie, za co był Merlinowi wdzięczny, że chociaż ktoś obdarzony małą szczyptą inteligencji, trafił właśnie pod jego skrzydła. Grupka zmniejszała się, aż w końcu na środku została tylko drobna, czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która jak na jedenaście lat, przewyższała swoich kolegów. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem i dziwnym błyskiem. To spojrzenie nie podobało mu się, bo zazwyczaj kończyło się niechcianymi niespodziankami.

-Panno Snape, proszę założyć tiarę.- W tym momencie wstrzymał powietrze i spojrzał na dziewczynkę. Co to miało znaczyć? Czy ktoś próbował sobie robić z niego żarty, albo może jeszcze się nie obudził i śni swój najgorszy koszmar,- oczywiście zaraz za tym, gdzie Pomfrey próbowała zmusić go do odśpiewania serenady pod oknami dyrektora.- Zamrugał parę razy i nerwowo pocierając ręce o swoje uda, przeniósł wzrok na dziewczynkę. Niestety jej oczy mówiły same za siebie. Kobieta, która dawno temu miała swój wkład w jego życie, posiadała dokładnie identyczną parę.


	2. I klasa

Potrafił siedzieć godzinami w swoich lochach, szukając rozwiązania i odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Co z tego, że był kiedyś z kimś związany? Co z tego, że pozwolił jej na więcej, niż przypadkowe muśnięcie dłoni, kiedy podawała mu kubek herbaty? Co z tego, że została jego żoną? Przecież trwało to krótko, bo później oddał się w pełni Czarnemu Panu i zapomniał o niej, zostawiając na pastwę losu. A teraz zjawia się coś, co śmie nosić nazwisko Snape! Dumbledore też był winny. Nie raczył się odezwać przez 11 lat, tylko uśmiechał się głupio i częstował dropsami. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że ta smarkula dobrze wie kim on jest i śmiało się do tego przyznaje!

* * *

><p>Dlatego też, coraz rzadziej wychodził na korytarze Hogwartu, by mieć pewność, że nie zanudzi go swoim piskliwym, dziecinnym głosikiem. Oliwy do ognia dolewał fakt, że dziewczynka trafiła do Gryffindoru. Dumbledore, który wziął go na rozmowę w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły, stwierdził, że matka nie chciała, by wiedział cokolwiek o istnieniu Sendary. To po jaką cholerę wysyłała dziecko do Hogwartu?<p>

- Severusie, musisz zrozumieć. Zostałeś Śmierciożercą. Margaret była młoda, przestraszona, więc wolała pozostać w ukryciu.

-I ty jej w tym pomagałeś, jak rozumiem?

-Nie miałem wyboru. Potrzebowała pomocy. Chciała posłać dziewczynkę do zwykłej, mugolskiej szkoły, ale udało mi się ją przekonać, że tutaj mała będzie miała lepiej. No i, że ty sam nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko.- Tego było za wiele. Miał cieszyć się z tego, że jest ojcem? Może miał robić prezenty i śpiewać piosenki na dobranoc? Też coś. To nie jest jego dziecko i nigdy nim nie będzie. Koniec kropka.

* * *

><p>Gwar, jaki panował w małej klasie ucichł, kiedy masywne drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Wysoki mężczyzna spojrzał na uczniów z pogardą i ruszył w stronę drewnianego biurka. Lekcje z pierwszakami były męczące, a już na pewno te z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami. Do tych drugich raczej nic nie miał, ale ci pierwsi powodowali groźne pulsowanie żyły, na jego bladej skroni. Nie dosyć, że dostał Pottera, to jeszcze tą małą paskudę, która patrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem i fascynacją. Zmrużył groźnie oczy, kiedy dziewczynka posłała mu uśmiech. Był zupełni inny niż reszty szczeniaków, Albusa czy Minerwy. Był czysty i niewinny. Obrócił się do tablicy, by nie wybuchnąć gniewem. Co ona sobie wyobraża? Machnął różdżką, którą wyciągnął spod długiej, czarnej szaty i na tablicy zaczęły pojawiać się słowa.<p>

- Cisza!- wrzasnął, kiedy niejaki Dean Thomas odważył odezwać się do kolegi obok.- Rozmowy w czasie lekcji nie są wskazane. Gryffindor traci 5 punktów i nie chce słyszeć żadnych dźwięków.- Uczniowie zamilkli przerażeni i tylko chuda dziewczynka, która siedziała w pierwszej ławce, uśmiechała się promiennie. Był to już czwarty tydzień szkoły i za każdym razem robiła to samo. Siadała na początku i gapiła się bezczelnie, dopóki nie wydał jej polecenia pracy.

-Panno…Snape- trudno było mu wymówić swoje nazwisko. Przełknął ślinę i kontynuował- Panno Snape, proszę zabrać się wreszcie do pracy, bo jeśli nie, to Gryffindor straci wszystkie punkty.

Wtedy dziewczynka szeptała „ Dobrze, tato" i zabierała się za czytanie lub przyrządzanie prostych eliksirów. Za pierwszym razem wściekł się na nią, odjął punkty, a po lekcjach kazał jej zostać, by bez żadnych uczuć stwierdzić, że nie jest jej ojcem i ma uważać na to co mówi. Jej reakcja była do przewidzenia. Niebieskie oczy, takie same jak Margaret, wypełniły się łzami, ale wygonił ją z sali nim rozbeczała się na dobre. Najdziwniejsze było to, że na kolejnej lekcji znów powtórzyła swoją odpowiedź, nie przejmując się jego reakcją. Znowu straciła punkty, ale obeszło ją to bokiem.

Mama zawsze mówiła, że tata jest uparty jak osioł i potrzeba czasu, by go do czegoś przekonać. Nie myliła się, bo po trzech tygodniach, nie odzywał się słowem , gdy mówiła „Dobrze, tato". Był to dobry znak na długiej drodze, jaką miała pokonać przez 7 lat w Hogwarcie.

* * *

><p>Miesiące mijały dość szybko, ale zdecydowanie męczyły uczniów i nauczycieli. Humoru nie poprawiała pogoda, która z każdym kolejnym dniem przynosiła więcej chłodu, deszczu i śniegu. Grudzień był pracowitym miesiącem, z tego względu, że uczniowie musieli zdawać testy przed świętami, no i same przygotowanie do Bożego Narodzenia nie były łatwe. Uczniowie starszych klas odbywali lekcje powtórkowe, a młodsi uczyli się wspólnie w bibliotece.<p>

Snape siedział w swoim gabinecie i wpatrywał się pusto w pergamin, który został mu dostarczony przez niewielką, szarą sowę. Przeczytał go już pięć razy i nadal nie dotarł do niego sens listu, napisany przez Margaret. Pochylił się nad biurkiem i zaczął czytać po raz szósty.

_Drogi Severusie_

_Wybacz, że piszę dopiero teraz, ale nie umiałam się za to zabrać. Sądziłam, że Albus wyjaśni Ci wszystko, ale ponoć mu się nie udało. _

_Gdyby ode mnie zależało, to z całą pewnością nie poznałbyś Sendary. Pasowałoby Ci to, prawda? Zawsze unikałeś zobowiązań. Posłałam ją do szkoły, tylko dlatego, że stale o Tobie mówiła. Nie zataiłam przed nią kto jest jej ojcem i wyobraź sobie, że mimo tego co wie na twój temat, potrafi mówić o tobie całymi dniami , wpatrywać się w twoje zdjęcie i snuć marzenia, że kiedyś ją zaakceptujesz. Może właśnie dlatego nie posłałabym jej do Hogwartu, bo wiedziałam, że by się rozczarowała, ale Albus mnie do tego przekonał i nie było odwrotu. Znam Cię Severusie, wiem jaki jesteś, dlatego proszę Cię o jedno: nie skrzywdź jej. Ona nie jest niczemu winna._

_Nazwisko ma po Tobie, chociaż tyle mogłam jej dać. Na pewno nie jest Ci to na rękę, ale niczego już nie zmienię. Bądź tak dobry i czasami zwróć na nią uwagę, bo potrafi pakować się w kłopoty tak jak Ty. Nawet nie wiesz, jaka jest do Ciebie podobna… _

_Jeśli działoby się coś złego, pisz od razu. Proszę. Uważaj na nią i na siebie też. _

_Margaret_

Wyprostował się powoli i spojrzał na ogień w kominku, który powoli wygasał. Sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Wychodziło na to, że naprawdę ma córkę, że jest ojcem i powinien jakoś to udowodnić, ale nie potrafił, nie chciał. Nauczył się żyć w samotności i było mu z tym dobrze. Nie zniósłby brzemienia odpowiedzialności za drugiego człowieka, a już na pewno nie za dziecko. Naraziłby siebie i ją. Świat nie jest taki jak dawniej. Czarny Pan powróci, znak na jego lewym przedramieniu wyostrzy się i znowu będzie grał lojalnego sługę. Zwinął list w rulonik, przewiązał zieloną wstążką i włożył w najciemniejszy kąt szuflady, by nie rzucał się w oczy. Tak będzie lepiej. Zdecydowanie.

W czasie świąt niewiele osób zostawało w szkole. Były to zazwyczaj małe grupki z każdego domu, liczące około dziesięcioro uczniów. Wielka Sala potrafiła zapierać dech temu, kto widział ją pierwszy raz, dlatego pierwszoroczni, którzy zostali w Hogwarcie, wzdychali i szeptali podnieceni na widok wystroju. Wysokie choinki ozdobione kolorowymi łańcuchami i świeczkami, sztuczny śnieg prószący z sufitu i ściany pokryte szronem, który mienił się i lśnił.

Dla niego święta były nudne. Nie cieszył się z nich, nie czekał. Był to po prostu czas wolny od pracy i tyle. Uroczysta kolacja trwała w najlepsze, a uczniowie jedli razem, przy wspólnym stole. Nie trudno było ją zauważyć. Siedziała jak zwykle na początku, zaraz obok Patil i zajadła się indykiem z żurawiną, pieczonymi ziemniakami, które oblała sosem pomarańczowym. Dziwne, ale nikt nie łączył sosu pomarańczowego z ziemniakami, indykiem i żurawiną. No może tylko jedna osoba- on sam. Skrzywił się i spojrzał na swój talerz, który wyglądał tak samo jak jej. Wyczuł, że tym razem, to ona mu się przygląda, więc uniósł lekko głowę, by zniechęcić ją swoim grymasem. Niestety, to nie zadziałało. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i odgarnęła czarny kosmyk włosów, który wpadał w jej świąteczny posiłek. Pokręcił głową i wrócił do konsumowania swojego dania.

Kiedy dyrektor pożegnał wszystkich zebranych, wielki zegar wybijał północ, robiąc przy tym trochę hałasu. Sendara wstała szybko ze swojego miejsca i pobiegła w stronę oddalające się mężczyzny. Kiedy udało jej się go dogonić, dyszała niczym Express Hogwart. Pociągnęła go za rękaw, zmuszając tym by zatrzymał się i spojrzał w jej stronę.

-Wesołych Świąt, tato- wysapała, gdy zmierzył ją uważnie. – Od mamy też. Pisała do mnie dzisiaj.- Snape przyglądał się jej chwilkę i przeniósł wzrok na drobną dłoń, która trzymała jego szatę.

-Nie odpowiesz mi?- zapytała niewinnie i znów go pociągnęła, by spojrzał na nią. Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i upewniwszy się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, pochylił się nad nią, by lepiej słyszała.

- Tobie też- wysyczał i strzepnął jej rękę, ze swojego ubrania- zmykaj do dormitorium. Ale to już.- Dziewczynka nie zważając na zimny ton jego głosu, oddaliła się uśmiechnięta. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem i dopiero gdy zniknęła na schodach, udał się do swoich lochów.

* * *

><p>Letnie słońce, było jednym z rzeczy, które doprowadzały go do szału. Grzało, raziło i świeciło. Jedyną dobrą stroną tej pory roku, był koniec zajęć i wolne od nauczania tych durni.<p>

Uczta pożegnalna odbywała się wieczorem, dlatego teraz wszyscy pakowali swoje kufry, a ci którzy zrobili to dnia poprzedniego, siedzieli na błoniach lub nad jeziorem.

Wyciągnął parę grubych ksiąg z komody i wrzucił do wielkiej torby. Opróżnił szafę i szuflady. Zabezpieczył wszystko zaklęciami i wciągnął torbę do pustej klasy eliksirów. Tym razem nie mógł zostać w Hogwarcie. Pod koniec roku, Potter stanął twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem, tak więc w te wakacje musiał udać się do swojego dawnego domu i nawiązać kontakt z innymi Śmierciożercami, by niczego się nie domyślili. Zamykał drzwi gabinetu, kiedy usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki. Odwrócił się szybko, chwytając różdżkę, która spoczywała w prawej kieszeni spodni. Puścił ją jednak, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą czarnowłosą dziewczynkę. Była naprawdę chuda i wysoka. Włosy miała wiecznie przyklapnięte i tylko niebieskie oczy, nie jak jego. Pomijając ten drobny szczegół, naprawdę byli podobni, nawet on to zauważył. Odchrząknął, dając jej znak, by wreszcie „zaszczyciła" go swoim głosem.

-Chciałam się pożegnać.

-Nie potrzebnie. Zobaczysz mnie za dwa miesiące- odburknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.- Coś jeszcze?- spojrzał na nią uważnie, kiedy spuściła wzrok, wyraźnie czegoś oczekując. Podniosła głowę, znowu ją opuściła, zrobiła parę kroków, ale cofnęła się zaraz. Zaczynał się niecierpliwić i obawiać tego, co chciała zrobić.

-Możesz już iść- stwierdził stanowczo i chwycił swój kufer.

-Wiem- wyszeptała i znów zrobiła parę kroków, by po chwili cofnąć się znowu.

-Bardzo mnie to cieszy, że chociaż coś wiesz. Idź już, bo marnujesz mój czas.

-Dobrze- i zrobiła to. Podeszła do niego i objęła jakby nigdy nic. Ścisnęła go mocno w pasie i przywarła twarzą do jego brzucha. Chciał ją odepchnął, ale miała więcej siły niż przypuszczał, więc dał za wygraną i poczekał, aż skończy. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy pomyślał, że dziewczynka nie jest taka zła, jak sobie wyobrażał.


	3. II klasa

Przez całe wakacje nie miał nawet czasu, by usiąść ze spokojem przy kominku i poczytać książkę. Zazwyczaj tak spędzał wolny czas, ale nie tym razem. Już od samego początku dostał wiadomość od „wiernych", którzy uniknęli Azkabanu po pierwszej wojnie. Zaczęli zbierać popleczników, tych byłych i nowych, by odnowić siły i czekać na powrót Czarnego Pana.

Najwyraźniej to był znów czas, kiedy miał grać dwie role. Chłonął każde słowo Śmierciożerców, by później składać krótkie raporty Dumbledore'owi. Miłe dwa miesiące, nie ma co.

Ostatni tydzień zapowiadał się spokojniej, dlatego powoli zaczynał przygotowywać się na powrót do Hogwartu. Stos nowych książek piętrzył się na starej komodzie, a czyste, czarne szaty wisiały w sypialni. On sam siedział w obskurnej kuchni, która mieściła zaledwie dwa krzesła, zniszczoną szafkę i mały piecyk. Przysunął bliżej święcę, która rzucała blade światło na pomieszczenie i pociągnął łyk kawy. Wieczory były najprzyjemniejsze. Chłód, jaki panował w domu, pozwalał mu na odpoczynek, którego tak mu brakowało. Czasem zastanawiał się jakby to było, gdyby wrócił i został na stałe w domu.

Donośne stukanie w szybę, zmusiło go do ruszenia się z miejsca, na co wcale nie miał ochoty. Sowa, która wleciała do kuchni, wpadła wprost na kubek, rozlewając jego zawartość po blacie. Co za cholerne ptaszysko! Oderwał list od jej nóżki i wyrzucił sowę przez okno, nie dając jej nawet herbatnika. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle, które zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem. Rozwinął cienki rulonik i przejechał dłonią po pergaminie, by go trochę wyprostować. Znał to pismo i to bardzo dobrze. Jej eseje zawsze wprawiały go w nagły atak złości, choć sam nie wiedział czemu. Bazgrała zupełnie jak on, kiedy był jeszcze uczniem. Spojrzał na stół, który pokryty był ciemnym płynem, ale stwierdził, że sprzątaniem zajmie się później. Przysunął bliżej świeczkę i pochylił się nad kartką.

_Hej Tato!_

_Jak mijają Ci wakacje? Bo mi bardzo dobrze. Przeczytałam nawet dwie książki! Dostałam nową sowę, pewnie już ją poznałeś. Założę się, że zniszczyła Ci kubek. W domu musimy wszystkie chować, bo jak jakiś widzi, to albo zabiera, albo wpada na niego. Dziwna jest, ale i tak ją lubię. Kupiłam sobie nową szatę, bo jak wracaliśmy z Hogwartu do Londynu, to Malfoy się przyczepił i wypalił mi dziurę, ale na szczęście była Hermiona i mi pomogła. Fajna jest, chociaż troszkę się wymądrza. Jeśli piszę niezrozumiale to przepraszam, ale nie umiem pisać listów. _

_Mama mówi, że powinnam podzielić go na jakieś części, ale ja nie wiem o co jej chodzi, więc piszę tak jak widzisz. Mam nadzieję, że twoje wakacje były udane, bo moje były! Ale opowiem Ci w szkole._

_To papa tato. Z tył narysowałam Ci zielonego węża. Nawet się mieni. To przez magiczne kredki, dostałam na urodziny. _

_No to do zobaczenia._

_Sendara _

Obrócił kartkę na drugą stronę i skrzywił się, kiedy ujrzał święcącą długą kreskę przypominającą zielony makaron i pofalowaną, krótką linię, która miała chyba być językiem gada . Rysować to ona nie umiała. Zgiął kartkę na dwie części i wyszedł z kuchni zostawiając rozlaną kawę i wywrócony kubek. Posprząta później.

* * *

><p>Lochy, to było to czego potrzebował. Skrzaty zdążyły rozpalić w jego kominku, tak więc gabinet wypełniał się przyjemnym ciepłem i lekkim światłem. Machnięciem różdżki wypakował swoje rzeczy i usiadł w ciemnozielonym fotelu, który sprawiał wrażenie mocno zapadniętego przez dużą ilość siadania i wstawania. Westchnął pod nosem , kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że obecny rok nie będzie łatwy. Dostał zadanie od Dumbledore'a, którego wcale nie chciał spełnić. Pilnowanie Pottera, było ostatnio rzeczą, którą chciał robić, tym bardziej, że Śmierciożercy robili się niespokojni i wpadali na nowe pomysły, by utrudnić życie jasnej stronie. Zdjął swoją czarną szatę i ułożył starannie na oparciu fotela. Bawił się szklaneczką Ognistej, kiedy znów usiadł przy kominku i przymknął oczy. Był zmęczony. Bardzo. Przysunął ją pod usta z zamiarem wypicia, ale nie zdążył, bo ciche pukanie sprowadziło go na ziemię. Co do cholery? Ruszył do drzwi i uchylił je powoli, spodziewając się dyrektora lub Minerwy. Mógł to być ktokolwiek, ale nie spodziewał się jej. Stała w purpurowej koszuli sięgającej kostek i ściskała czarną różdżkę w prawej dłoni. Chciał odjąć jej punkty, dać szlaban i wygonić do dormitorium , ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo mała prześlizgnęła się obok niego i zniknęła w gabinecie. Odwrócił się powoli, zaciskając mocno pięści i gdyby mógł, przekląłby ją, albo spetryfikował. Sendara nie zważając na atak gniewu, jaki miał nastąpić za parę chwil, usiadła w jego ulubionym fotelu i spojrzała na niego uważnie. Zmarszczyła nos, kiedy dostrzegła złość w ciemnych oczach. Ten wyraz twarzy, coś mu przypominał. Margaret robiła dokładnie to samo, kiedy oceniała kogoś lub coś.<p>

-Co Ty Tu Robisz?

-Nie przywitałeś się ze mną dzisiaj- odpowiedziała spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami.

-Najwidoczniej nie było takiej potrzeby. Wyjdź stąd, za nim odejmę ci punkty i dostaniesz szlaban u Filcha- wysyczał i pociągnął ją za rękę w stronę wyjścia.- Uczniowie mają zakaz przybywania na korytarzach o tej godzinie, a ty złamałaś tą zasadę, więc napiszesz dla mnie karny esej.- dziewczynka wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku i stanęła na środku pokoju.

-Jesteś okropny, tato.- wydusiła przez zęby, bo jej mała broda zaczęła niebezpiecznie drgać. Jeszcze mu brakowało tego, by dzieciak wylewał morze łez w jego gabinecie.

- Skoro jestem okropny, to po co chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? Nie lubię dzieci, a ty jesteś strasznie irytująca- jej buzia stała się całą gamą negatywnych uczuć, więc nie powiedział już nic więcej, tylko otworzył drzwi, dając jej do zrozumienia, że ma iść. Dziewczynka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zaparła się nogami, pokazując, że ma gdzieś jego słowa. Najwidoczniej zaczynała być podobna do matki. Margaret była upartą kobietą i zawsze postawiła na swoim. Tylko w jednym jej się nie udało- zatrzymać go przed wstąpieniem do szeregów Voldemorta.

-Albo wyjdziesz stąd z własnej woli, albo będziesz miała wielkie kłopoty. Chyba nie chcesz mi się narazić?- postanowił zmienić taktykę, ale to też nie pomogło, bo dziewczynka stała niewzruszona i patrzyła na niego tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi ślepiami. Jak to możliwe, że on postrach Hogwartu, Mistrz Eliksirów, Śmierciożerca, nie potrafi poradzić sobie z małym dzieckiem. Na dodatek z własnym dzieckiem. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego, jaki wielki wpływ miało to coś, stojące w tej śmiesznej piżamce z godłem Hogwartu na środku. Była blada, jak on. Miała czarne włosy, jak on. Była chuda, jak on. Wypuścił powietrze przez nos, które wstrzymywał od paru minut. W tym czasie, mała panna Snape usadowiła się z powrotem w fotelu i uśmiechała się do niego, jakby w ogóle nie przejmowała się jego groźbami.

-Tato, daj spokój. Chciałam się tylko przywitać i opowiedzieć ci o wakacjach.

-Muszę cię zmartwić… nie interesuje mnie to ani trochę. Jeszcze chwila, a stracę nad sobą kontrolę, więc lepiej idź już sobie.

-Nie- najbardziej nienawidził, kiedy ktoś mu się sprzeciwiał. A już najbardziej, kiedy był to uczeń, lub inny bezmózgowiec. Chociaż nie, ona należała do tej nielicznej grupy, która oprócz siana miała coś w głowie. Zagryzł szczęki i trzasnął drzwiami. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, że postanowiła na swoim i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

-Ponuro tu masz-stwierdziła i podeszła do regału z książkami, na którym stały grube, zakurzone woluminy.

- Gdybyś była w Slytherinie, to przyznałbym ci punkty za spostrzegawczość.- mruknął niezadowolony, kiedy małą ręką dotykały każdego tomu, jakby badała jego kształt i oceniała po strukturze. On robił dokładnie to samo, kiedy znalazł nowe książki warte uwagi.

- Nie jesteś ciekawy co robiłam w wakacje?- zapytała i wzięła do ręki najgrubszą księgę o eliksirach.

-Nie bardzo…

-Ale i tak ci powiem. Mama zabrała mnie na dwa tygodnie do Rumunii, gdzie oglądałyśmy stare zamki. Mówię ci tato, już z daleka było czuć magię. Kolega mamy nam towarzyszył i opowiadał nam różne, ciekawe historie. No, a potem byłam u dziadków i dostałam tą sowę i napisałam do ciebie list. Dostałeś go?- potok słów, jakie potrafiła z siebie wyrzucić był niemożliwy. Tylko dzieci w jej wieku potrafią mówić o błahostkach z takim zapałem i podnieceniem.

-Dostałem- wysilił się na krótką odpowiedź, co spotkało się z szerokim uśmiechem.

-To się cieszę. A tobie jak minęły dwa miesiące?- zapytała i podeszła bliżej, by usłyszeć każde jego słowo.

-Neutralnie. Odpoczywałem.

- No to dobrze. – wyszeptała i nagle podskoczyła radośnie, co wywołało jeszcze większy grymas na jego twarzy.- Pojedziemy kiedyś razem do Rumunii? Zobaczysz będzie fajnie!- wesołe iskierki migotały w jej oczach, kiedy oznajmiła mu ten „wspaniały" plan.

-Nie sądzę.- odwrócił się znów do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież.- Musisz już iść do siebie.- wskazał głową na zegarek, który stał na kominku.

-Ale tato…

-Nie ma ale- syknął, kiedy zaczęła marudzić pod nosem- Idziesz do siebie i nie słyszę żadnych sprzeciwów. Rozumiemy się?- skinęła głową i ruszyła się z miejsca, mijając go w drzwiach.

-Odprowadzisz mnie?- zatrzymała się nagle i spojrzała na niego błaganie. Najchętniej zamknąłby drzwi przed jej nosem, ale było w niej coś, co nie pozwalało mu na to. Westchnął zrezygnowany i ruszył za nią przez puste korytarze.

* * *

><p>Noc Duchów okazała się tylko początkiem ataków, jakie miały miejsce w całym roku szkolnym. Na początku, gdy został wezwany przez dyrektora, mało obchodził go jakiś kawał, który najprawdopodobniej wykombinował uczeń. Jednak kiedy zobaczył spetryfikowaną kotkę Filcha i wielki, krwisty napis na ścianie „<em>Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Strzeżcie się, wrogowie dziedzica." <em>, zrozumiał, że to nie żarty.

Kiedy kolejną ofiarą był uczeń, sytuacja stała się na tyle poważna, że sam Dumbledore rozważał zamknięcie Hogwartu, gdyby ataki się nasiliły. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuł dziwne uczucie, którego nie umiał nazwać. Męczyło go dniami i nocami, spędzając sen z powiek, przez co stał się jeszcze wredniejszy dla innych. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy kończył sprawdzać prace trzecioklasistów, drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się powoli, a do środka wparowała Sendara rzucając torbę pod ścianę. Przychodziła do niego przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, więc przyzwyczaił się już do tych niezapowiedzianych wizyt i nie miał sił tłumaczyć jej, że powinna pukać. Odłożył pióro na biurko i przyjrzał się jej uważnie, kiedy dostrzegł lekki niepokój w jej oczach. Usiadła naprzeciw niego i przeczesała włosy, które opadały na jej twarz.

- Stało się coś?- zapytał od niechcenia, kiedy dziewczyna milczała, co raczej nie było do niej podobne. Mruknęła coś pod nosem i uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

-Nie lubię się powtarzać- warknął na nią, kiedy nadal wpatrywała się pusto w przestrzeń za nim.

- Coś się dzieje- wyszeptała cicho.

-Co masz na myśli?- pokręciła się nerwowo w krześle i potarła ręce o uda.

-Byłam z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną się przejść, no i w pewnym momencie Harry zaczął się dziwnie zachować…

-To mnie raczej nie dziwi- burknął, ale przysunął się bliżej niej lekko zaciekawiony.

- Stwierdził, że słyszy jakieś głosy w ścianie. Ja mu nawet wierzę tato, bo ostatnio dziwne rzeczy się dzieją. Te wszystkie napisy, petryfikacje… sam wiesz.

- Daj spokój. Potter lubi być w centrum uwagi. Zupełnie jak ojciec.

-Nie, nie o to chodzi. Ron mówił Hermionie na kolacji, że Harry rozmawia w dziwnym języku przez sen. Jakby syczał. Rozumiesz tato? On syczy- pisnęła do niego, a jej oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

-Wiesz co, myślałem, że masz więcej rozumy w tym twoim łbie. Jeśli tu przychodzisz, to mów z sensem.- pozbierał wszystkie eseje i włożył do szuflady, która mieściła wiele dokumentów i prace uczniów.- Nie masz pięciu lat, żeby wierzyć w takie bzdury.

-Tato, ale jeśli on ma coś wspólnego z tą Komnatą? Jeśli on jest tym dziedzicem?

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie: żaden Gryfon, a już na pewno Potter nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Wszyscy nauczyciele zajmują się tą sprawą, więc nie masz powodów, żeby wpadać mi do gabinetu i opowiadać te wszystkie bujdy. Rozumiesz? A teraz idź już, bo dziś moja kolej patrolowania korytarzy- Dziewczynka pokiwała głową i chwyciła swoją torbę, która leżała niedbale koło drzwi.

-Mówię prawdę- rzuciła na odchodne i wyszła trzaskając lekko drzwiami , pokazując mu tym samym, że się na niego obraziła.

* * *

><p>Po pokazie, jaki zafundował Potter, zrozumiał, że Sendara miała rację. Chłopak okazał się wężousty, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Oczywiście Albus był innego zdania i twierdził, że to może okazać się pomocne. No tak, oczywiście, jakby inaczej, w końcu to jego chluba.<p>

Wrócił dopiero z kolacji, kiedy dostał patronusa od Minerwy z wiadomością, by jak najszybciej pojawił się w pokoju nauczycielskim. Nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył schodami na górę. Minerwa wysyłała mu takie wiadomości, kiedy sytuacja była naprawdę poważna, a po ostatnich wydarzeniach i atakach jakie miały miejsce, czuł rosnący niepokój, co nie było dla niego normalnym zjawiskiem. Wpadł do pokoju, w którym było już większość nauczycieli. Oczywiście brakowało tego błazna, Lockharta. Minerwa stała przy stole i zaciskała ręce na krawędzi.

-Stało się- oznajmiła ściszonym głosem- Potwór porwał uczennice. Zawlókł ją do samej Komnaty.- profesor Sprout zakryła usta dłonią, a Flitwick podciągnął nosem. On sam stał jak wmurowany na środku pokoju i patrzył pusto w McGonagall, która pobladła na twarzy. Ogromna gula stanęła mu w gardle, a żołądek ścisnął się mocno. Nie widział jej dzisiaj. Nie widział Sendary od rana.

-Skąd pewność, że tak się stało?- zapytał po dłuższej chwili.

-Dziedzic Slytherina- wydusiła stara czarownica-Pozostawił wiadomość. Dokładnie pod pierwszą. _Jej szkielet będzie spoczywał w Komnacie na wieki.-_ Profesor Flitwick wybuchł płaczem. Zacisnął palce na oparciu krzesła, kiedy poczuł fale gorąca ogarniające jego ciało i bolesny skurcz w piersi.

-Kto to jest?- zapytała Hooch, opadając na krzesło- Czyja uczennica?

-Moja- wyszeptała McGonagall blada jak ściana. Serce tłukło mu jak oszalałe, a minuty dłużyły się, kiedy Minerwa dokończyła swoją odpowiedź- Weasley. To Ginny Weasley- nie życzył jej źle. Była w końcu dzieckiem, ale mimo wszystko poczuł ulgę, że nie chodziło o Sendarę. Reszta nauczycieli kręciła się niespokojnie i wzdychała zrozpaczona. Usiadł na krześle czekając, aż wszyscy wyjdą i dopiero wtedy odezwał się do Minerwy, która pocierała nerwowo skronie.

-Co teraz?- zapytał, siląc się, by jego głos nie był zbyt nerwowy.

- Będziemy musieli wysłać uczniów do domu i to już jutro. To koniec. Koniec Hogwartu, Severusie- jęknęła zrozpaczona i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

-Myślałem, że to Sendara- wyszeptał bardziej do siebie, niż do starszej czarownica, ale ta i tak spojrzała na niego pytająco.

-Myślałem, że chodziło o panne Snape- powtórzył nieco głośniej i znów przybrał swoją maskę obojętności. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokręciła głową.

- Twoja córka dostała szlaban. Odrabia go z Flichem, ale to miłe, że się martwisz

-Nie martwię. Po prostu nie chciałbym mieć na głowie jęczącą Margaret i jej pretensji, że nie dopilnowałem jej dziecka- mruknął i wstał z krzesła, zasuwając je za sobą głośno.

- To także twoje dziecko, Severusie.- skrzywił się w odpowiedzi i wyszedł z pokoju, zaciskając lekko pięści na swojej szacie.

* * *

><p>Wpadła do niego zdyszana, zaraz po uczcie pożegnalnej. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i wpadła na biurko, śmiejąc się radośnie.<p>

-Tak się cieszę- wyszeptała i chwyciła się za brzuch. Spojrzał na nią pytająco i usiadł za biurkiem.- No, że są wakacje- dokończyła, sapiąc ze zmęczenia

- Ja też. Nareszcie będę mógł od ciebie odpocząć- uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

-Nie prawda, wcale tak nie myślisz.

-Mylisz się- spojrzał na nią intensywnie, by potwierdzić swoje słowa, ale ona nadal się uśmiechała.

- I tak ci nie wierzę. Merlinie! Jak dobrze, że Harry pokonał tego bazyliszka i nie zamknęli szkoły. Kurczę, tak mu zazdroszczę- westchnęła i rzuciła się na fotel przy kominku. Obróciła go w stronę biurka i usiadła z impetem.

-Niby czego? – mruknął pod nosem. Temat Pottera był dla niego jak tabu, którego nigdy by nie poruszał.

- Zawsze coś go spotyka. Jakieś zagadki, przygody. No wiesz o co mi chodzi. Ma tylu przyjaciół, wszyscy go lubią i jest przystojny…

-Puknij się w głowę i dopiero wtedy przyjdź. Potter jest żałosnym dzieciakiem, który tapla się w sławie, jak ojciec. To wszystko. No i pakuje się w kłopoty.

-Nie prawda, tato. Nie wiem czemu obrażasz wszystkich, ale on naprawdę jest normalny i sympatyczny- wzruszyła ramionami i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę.- Ma przyjaciół, wszyscy go znają.

-A ty?- zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Wszyscy mnie znają, bo mam takie nazwisko jak ty, a przez to większość z nich nie chce mnie bliżej poznać. Uważają, że skoro z wyglądu przypominam ciebie, to charakter mam też taki jak ty- mruknęła niezadowolona i spojrzała na niego smutnie- Chciałabym żebyś był milszy. Może wtedy miałabym więcej przyjaciół.

- Czy wy kobiety zawsze tak marudzicie? Jesteś strasznie irytująca.

- Ty też.- odburknęła i wstała, kierując się do wyjścia. Widział, że jest zła, ale nie umiał jej pocieszyć. Nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiał, nikt mu też nie pomagał, radził sobie sam i tego oczekiwał od niej- że sama da sobie radę.

- Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć do widzenia- wysyczała i otworzyła drzwi.

- Obraziłaś się, tak?- zapytał wywracając oczami, kiedy posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie- Przecież nic nie zrobiłem.

-No właśnie, tato. Nic nie zrobiłeś. Nigdy nic nie robisz, tylko stale mnie obrażasz.- fuknęła i obróciła się do niego plecami. Westchnął zrezygnowany i podrapał się po głowie.

-Słuchaj. Z charakteru jesteś podobna do mamy, a ona zawsze umiała rozmawiać z innymi i była duszą towarzystwa. Nie wątp w swoje możliwości, tylko pozwól się innym poznać. Snape'owie nigdy się nie poddają- najchętniej walnął by głową w biurko. Takim słowom, jeszcze nigdy nie pozwolił na upuszczenie jego ust. Ale mina Sendary była warta tego wysiłku.

-Przytuliłabym cie, ale jestem za duża na takie rzeczy. Sam rozumiesz… już niedługo kończę trzynaście lat, więc nie wypada- wypięła dumnie pierś i uśmiechnęła się, ukazując szereg równych zębów.

- Nie pozwoliłbym ci na to i tak. Idź już, bo zaczynasz bredzić ze zmęczenia.

- Jasne, jasne. Do widzenia, tato- pomachała mu i wyleciała z gabinetu, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Został sam na kolejne dwa miesiąc. Już jutro rano szkoła opustoszeje, a on tu zostanie i będzie na zmianę pił i czytał. Cóż za urocze zajęcie.


	4. III klasa

Wakacje dobiegały końca, a ona nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Napisała do niego dwa tygodnie temu, a on nawet nie raczył się odezwać, jakby nie istniała, jakby zapomniał o niej. Siedziała już kolejną godzinę w pokoju na piętrze i wpatrywała się pusto w niebo za oknem z nadzieją, że zauważy w oddali mały punkcik, który w końcu okazałby się czarną sową ojca. Drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały i ktoś postawił przed nią kubek parującej herbaty.  
>-Dziadek pyta, czy nie chcesz oglądać filmu?- starsza kobieta położyła dłoń na jej głowie i pogłaskała delikatnie. Mimo tego, że babcia była mugolką, to z całą pewnością była najwspanialszą babcią na świecie. Dziadek Bob poznał ją kiedy ukończył Hogwart i od razu się zakochał. Nie ukrywał przed nią kim jest i co potrafi, a babcia, o dziwo, była tym zachwycona i szczęśliwa, kiedy jej córka odziedziczyła zdolności po mężu.<br>-Nie. Czekam na coś- odpowiedziała nie odwracając wzroku od szarawego nieba.  
>-Na list?<br>-Tak- westchnęła zrezygnowała i upiła łyk owocowej herbaty.  
>-Kochanie, jeśli tata ci odpisze, to na pewno go dostaniesz. Nie ma sensu tak siedzieć i się zamartwiać.- niestety babcia miała racje, więc dziewczynka zwlokła się z krzesła i wyszła za kobietą. Jej dziadek siedział już w fotelu i wpatrywał się w wielkie pudło, w którym leciał stary film.<br>Dziadkowie mieszkali w rodzinnym domu babci, zaraz za Londynem i Sendara przyjeżdżała do nich co roku na trzy ostatnie tygodnie wakacji. Trochę ją to dziwiło, że dziadka nie męczy ukrywanie swoich umiejętności przed sąsiadami, ale Harriet uparła się, żeby mieszkać na tym osiedlu. Jedyną oznaką "dziwności" tego miejsca, był kominek z siecią Fiuu i magiczne, samo-krojące noże, które babcia używała wyłącznie przy niej i mamie.  
>-Przyniosłam ciasteczka-na stole pojawił się ogromny talerz z czekoladowymi pysznościami, które Sendara mogła jeść kilogramami, gdyby jej na to pozwolono. Kończyła już czwarte, kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.<br>-Ja pójdę- oznajmił dziadek i wsunął stopy w puszyste kapcie, które rozchodziły się na boki. Po chwili do pokoju weszła młoda kobieta o lekko rudawych włosach i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
>-Mama!- dziewczynka wstała z kanapy i podbiegła do niej, wtulając twarz w jej szyję.<br>-Och Margaret, czemu nie mówiłaś, że wrócisz wcześniej? Zrobiłabym coś do jedzenia- starsza kobieta uściskała córkę w biegu i zniknęła w kuchni.  
>- Nie miałam pojęcia, że się tak szybko wyrobię.- odkrzyknęła pośpiesznie- zrób mi tylko kawę. Niedługo lecimy.<br>-Jak to lecimy?- pomarszczona twarz kobiety wyjrzała z kuchni.  
>-Przyjechałam tylko po Sendarę. Chciałabym też spędzić trochę czasu z moim dzieckiem- Margaret przytuliła do siebie dziewczynkę, ale ta wyślizgnęła się z objęć matki.<br>-Ale ja nie mogę jechać.  
>-A to niby dlaczego?<br>-Bo czekam na list.  
>-Od kogo?- zapytała podejrzliwie i usiadła na kanapie. Sendara przysiadła obok i opuściła wzrok na swoje kolana.<br>- Napisałam do taty i mi nie odpisał. A jak pojadę do domu, to nie będzie wiedział, że tam jestem i jeśli wyśle list, to na pewno tutaj, bo napisałam mu, że jestem u dziadków- wydusiła z siebie szybko i nieskładnie, tak, że Margaret spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.  
>-Nie chcę cię martwić, ale nie dostaniesz odpowiedzi od taty.<br>-Dlaczego?- głos jej zadrżał, ale naburmuszyła się, kiedy mama zaśmiała się donośnie.  
>-Oj głuptasie. List od taty czeka na ciebie w domu.- kobieta pogłaskała ją po policzku- bezpieczniej było wysłać list do nas, niż tutaj. Pomyśl co by sąsiedzi powiedzieli, jakby jakaś sowa wleciała do kuchni babci i wyleciała tak sobie.<br>-Ale nie żartujesz? Tata nie zapomniał o mnie?  
>-Myślę, że o tobie trudno zapomnieć.- kobieta zaśmiała się pod nosem i sięgnęła po filiżankę z kawą, którą podała jej Harriet.<br>-Chodź, dołożymy ciastek dla mamy- babcia wyciągnęła rękę do dziewczynki i wyprowadziła ją do kuchni. Margaret sączyła powoli ciemną kawę, dopóki jej ojciec nie odchrząknął znacząco.  
>-Myślisz, że to dobre?- mężczyzna wyprostował się w fotelu i podparł brodę ręką.<br>-Znasz już moje zdanie.- oświadczyła zdecydowanie i ściszyła głos- sam wiesz, co mówił Dumbledore.  
>-Owszem, ale może jest jakieś inne wyjście?<br>-Nie ma. Jedyne co byśmy zrobili, to opóźnili to co nieuniknione. Życie powinno toczyć się zgodnie ze swoim planem.  
>-Ale jeśli to kłamstwo?- staruszek zacisnął pięść i uderzył nią o stół- Nawet nasz świat potrafi się mylić.<br>-Tato, przepowiednie się nie mylą. Powinniśmy być wdzięczni za to, że Dumbledore nam o wszystkim powiedział.  
>-Jak możesz być taka spokojna?- wychrypiał i spojrzał na nią. Niebieskie oczy zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie, więc pokręcił zrezygnowany głową.- Przepraszam, nie chciałem- chwycił jej dłoń i pogłaskał czule- myślisz, że Albus powiedział też Severusowi?<br>-Nie. Na pewno nic mu nie powiedział i tak ma zostać.

-Kochanie, no dalej! Masz pięć minut. Już, już, tędy- Margaret popchnęła córkę w stronę peronu 9 i 3/4 i upewniwszy się, że nikt na nią nie patrzy, czmychała za córką.  
>-Masz wszystko?- chwyciła dziewczynkę na kurtkę i nerwowo poprawiała odpięty zamek- sowa, książki, buty na zmianę?<br>-Tak mamo, mam. Oj no zostaw- wyrwała się kobiecie, kiedy zamek wbił się w jej szyję- dam sobie radę. O patrz, tam jest Ron- wskazała palcem i puściła się biegiem do rudzielca, który machał jej energicznie.  
>-Och, Kochanieńka, nie jest ci za ciepło?- pani Weasley przyjrzała się jej z troską i przytuliła mocno. Sendara uśmiechnęła się i wskazała na swoją matkę, która szła w ich kierunku. Zdyszana, w końcu stanęła przed nimi i chwyciła się za pierś.<br>-Przepraszam, jestem... o Merlinie...ale się zmęczyłam...jestem Margaret. Margaret Egon- wydyszała i podała dłoń pulchnej kobiecie, która uśmiechała się radośnie.  
>-Molly Weasley. Ron, gdzie jest Ginny? Fred, George, ale już do pociągu- wrzasnęła na całe gardło, kiedy bliźniacy zaczęli straszyć pierwszaków- no i wy też już idźcie- spojrzała na Rona i Sendarę i wcisnęła chłopakowi wielkiego szczura. Chwycił go ostrożnie i schował do kieszeni.<br>-Mamo, napiszę do ciebie za parę dni.- Sendara cmoknęła kobietę, która miętosiła nerwowo chusteczkę-rok minie szybko, zobaczysz- głośny gwizdek oznajmił jedenastą, a expres zaskrzypiał donośnie, dając znak, że zaraz zacznie ruszać. Ron wciągnął Sendarę do wagonu i przepchnął się na koniec, gdzie siedział Harry z Hermioną i jakimś mężczyzną, śpiącym w najlepsze .  
>-A ten to kto?- wskazał palcem i przysiadł obok Hermiony, która drapała swojego rudego kocura. Harry wzruszył ramionami i posunął się, by Sendara mogła usiąść obok niego.<br>-To profesor Lupin- oznajmiła Granger i spojrzała na nich zdziwiona- nie wiecie?- odpowiedziały jej trzy machające głowy. Westchnęła tylko i wróciła do głaskania Krzywołapa, który mruczał zadowolony. Z każdymi, kolejnymi minutami pogoda za oknem robiła się coraz gorsza, aż w końcu rozpadało się na dobre. Wielkie krople bębniły o szyby, oznajmiając, że o to wakacje dobiegły końca i czeka ich znów rok pełen ciężkiej nauki. Sendara zapięła szczelniej swoją kurtkę, dziękując, że jednak posłuchała matki i ją założyła. Ron z Harrym zajadali słodycze, a Hermiona czytała jakąś dziwną, grubą książkę i mamrotała coś pod nosem.  
>-Czujecie to?- spokój jaki panował w przedziale, przerwało ostre szarpnięcie i pociąg zaczął powoli zwalniać. Ron zbliżył się do okna i przycisnął nos do szyby z nadzieją, że coś zauważy. Chyba tak się stało, bo obrócił się do nich wystraszony.<br>-Tam ktoś jest, widzę- i znów wcisnął się w zaparowaną szybę, ale po raz kolejny od niej odskoczył. Światła w przedziela pogasły, a rolety opuściły się w okienkach wychodzących na korytarz. Sendara poczuła przenikające zimno i schowała ręce do kieszeni, przysuwając się bliżej Harrego, który patrzył uważnie na zamarzające okno. Nagle coś zaszumiało i drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się powoli, ukazując ogromną, czarną postać unosząc się parę centymetrów nad ziemią.

Rzucił Proroka prosto przed nos dyrektora i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Staruszek mieszał jednak spokojnie herbatę udając, że niczego nie zauważył.  
>-Severusie, od jutra zaczynasz zajęcia, więc powinieneś wypocząć.- stwierdził krótko i uniósł głowę, by przyjrzeć się mężczyznę, który stał mierząc go wrogo.<br>-Wytłumacz mi jedno, Albusie. Z jakiego powodu dementorzy znaleźli się w expresie? I czemu stanowisko nauczyciela obrony dostał ten sierściuch, Lupin?  
>-Wymogi Ministerstwa, mój drogi. A co do Remusa, to był najlepszym kandydatem.- Oczy Snape'a zabłysły groźnie, ale opanował się przed jakimkolwiek komentarzem. Usiadł na krześle i położył palec na gazecie, którą sam tam rzucił.<br>-To przez tego drugiego kudłacza, czyż nie?- stuknął w zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie, które przedstawiało brudnego mężczyznę, z poplątanymi, czarnymi włosami i poszarpanym pasiakiem.- To wina Blacka.  
>-Dobrze wiesz, że musimy być czujni. Ten człowiek jest nieobliczalny.<br>-Genialnie. Dopiero teraz do tego dotarłeś?  
>-Severusie, opanuj się.<br>-Jak dla mnie, to dementorzy mogą sobie patrolować okolicę szkoły, ale po jaką cholerę wtargnęli do tego pociągu?  
>-Zachowujesz się, jakbyś martwił się o uczniów. Dolali ci czegoś do soku dyniowego?- staruszek uśmiechnął się kpiąco, widząc grymas na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.<br>-Tam była moja c...tam była panna Snape- wysyczał cicho i zmrużył oczy. Mogli mówić o nim wszystko: że jest nietoperzem, zdrajcą, draniem, ale podejmując pracę w szkole na coś się decydował. A tym czymś między innymi, było pilnowanie szczeniaków, a odkąd pewna smarkula postawiła swojego buciora w jego życiu, także i za nią musiał być odpowiedzialny.  
>-Dobrze wiesz, że dopóki jestem dyrektorem, nikomu nic się nie stanie. A teraz idź już, bo od jutra czekają nas ciężkie dni.- Młodszy mężczyzna wstał energicznie z krzesła i wyszedł z gabinetu, powiewając groźnie szatami.<p>

-Ojciec mnie zabije- jęknęła, kiedy dotarło do niej, że zaspała w pierwszym dniu zajęć i z całą pewnością, nie ujdzie jej to płazem. Swoją drogą, kto wymyślił eliksiry o tak wczesnej porze? Chwyciła w biegu swoje książki, zarzuciła szatę na piżamę i wybiegła z dormitorium, przeczesując swoje poplątane włosy. Gruba dama, która drzemała, ryknęła za nią coś o nieodpowiedzialności i roztargnieniu. Też nowość... Zegar w holu wskazywał 9.15, a to oznaczać mogło, że Snape zapewne wyrzuci ją z sali, zanim zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć. Tego dnia droga do lochów dłużyła się okropnie i kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami klasy, ledwo łapała oddech. Zapukała cicho i otworzyła drzwi, które wydały bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk. Wszystkie głowy obróciły się w jej kierunku z przerażeniem, ale zaraz dało się słyszeć ciche westchnienia ulgi.  
>-Ale nas przestraszyłaś- jęknął Neville i przetarł ręką pot z czoła. Sendara spojrzała na puste biurko ojca i odetchnęła zadowolona. Tym razem to on się spóźnia, więc nie miała czym się martwić. Zajęła miejsce pomiędzy Hermioną i Ronem, ale nie zdążyła usiąść, bo drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i zatrzasnęły z hukiem. Szybkie kroki rozbudziły tych, którzy przysypiali na ławkach i doprowadziły ich do porządku.<br>-Strona 10. Sporządzić notatki, a pod koniec lekcji zapytam kogoś- tu obrócił się do nich i spojrzał znacząco na Harrego, który przekładał strony podręcznika.- I jeszcze jedno. Minus 10 punktów za spóźnienie, panno Snape- skierował swój morderczy wzrok na córkę, która wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. Miał ochotę odjąć jej kolejne punkty za głupi wyraz twarzy, ale skinął tylko głową na jej książkę i usiadł przy biurku. Pierwszy raz, odkąd został nauczycielem, zaspał na własne zajęcia. Oczywiście nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, bo jemu takie wybryki nie wypadają, ale niestety zmęczenie wzięło górę i udało mu się wstać dopiero, kiedy usłyszał dzwon na pierwszą lekcje. Usiadł na twardym krześle i śledził każdy ruch uczniów. Ślizgoni jak zwykle ociągali się z pracą, szeptali między sobą lub po prostu oglądali okładkę podręcznika. Za to Gryfoni pilnie skrobali piórem po pergaminie i starali zachowywać się w miarę cicho, co marnie wychodziło jego córce. Siedziała dumnie wyprostowana w pierwszej ławce i uderzała palcami o blat stolika. Obrócił się w jej stronę i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Gdyby miała rude włosy, wyglądałaby identycznie jak Margaret. Jak na ironię, poślubił i spłodził dziecko z kobietą, podobną do jego starej miłości. Na szczęście przejrzał na oczy i zrozumiał co kryło się pod tym miłym uśmiechem Lily Evans. Umiała manipulować innymi, wykorzystać ich do swoich działań-tak jak zrobiła to z nim. Oczywiście w pierwszej chwili świat mu się zawalił, ale poznał Margaret, która dawała mu ukojenie, krótkotrwałe, ale jednak ukojenie. Otrząsnął się szybko z napływających myśli i skupił na dziewczynce. Patrzyła na niego niewzruszona i najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty zabrać się za czytanie, a już na pewno pisanie. Przyglądała mu się zawzięcie, nie odrywając wzroku ani na chwilę. Do sali doszedł stłumiony odgłos dzwonu i ciszę przerwało szuranie krzeseł, a po chwili sala zrobiła się pusta. Tym razem Potterowi się upiekło, ale nie na długo, bo na kolejnej lekcji nie omieszka go zapytać.  
>- Lekcja dobiegła końca, jeśli nie zauważyłaś- zwrócił się do dziewczynki, która cały czas siedziała na swoim miejscu i pilnie mu się przyglądała.<br>-Zauważyłam. Odjąłeś mi punkty- stwierdziła sucho i zwinęła w rulon swój czysty pergamin.  
>-Nie toleruje spóźnialstwa, wiesz o tym dobrze.<br>-Nie tylko ja się spóźniłam...- szepnęła pod nosem, co nie uszło jego uwadze.  
>-Dopóki jesteś uczennicą, masz przestrzegać pewnych zasad. Jak na razie wolno mi więcej niż tobie, dlatego twój komentarz jest zupełnie zbędny w tym wypadku.<br>-Chyba nie mam wyjścia i w przyszłości zostanę nauczycielem. Co ty na to?- zapytała z przekąsem i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Nie umiała kłócić się z ojcem, który i tak w końcu postawił na swoim, dlatego wolała dać za wygraną.  
>-Jeśli nie poprawisz się w nauce, to marne szanse, że w ogóle skończysz szkołę.<br>-Zabawne. Pójdę już, bo zaczynasz gadać jak mama.- chwyciła swoje rzeczy i skierowała się do wyjścia.  
>-Może warto jej posłuchać? I lepiej ściągnij piżamę, bo profesor McGonagall nie toleruje abnegacji.<br>-Hę?- obróciła się do niego zbita z tropu- czego nie toleruje?  
>-Niedbalstwa, panno Snape, niedbalstwa.<p>

-Wiecie co? Mam już dość- mruknęła i oparła głowę o stół. Razem z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, siedzieli na drugim śniadaniu i odpoczywali po najgorszej lekcji, jaka mogła im się trafić. Od dziś wróżbiarstwo stało się karą i z całą pewnością, nie będzie chodziła na nie dobrowolnie.  
>Profesor Trelawney okazała się chudą szkapą, z okularami wielkości denek od słoików i masą szali obwiązanych wokół szyi. Dziwne, że się jeszcze nie udusiła, albo nie ugotowała.<br>-Witajcie moi mili, jak dobrze widzieć was w świecie materialnym- piskliwy głos, wirował w jej głowie i nawet teraz nie chciał jej opuścić. Siedziała razem z Hermioną i ledwo powstrzymywały się od śmiechu. Na polecenie nauczycielki nalały herbaty do różowych filiżaneczek, a potem opróżniły, zostawiają fusy. Dotychczas historia magii była najnudniejszą lekcją, ale po dzisiejszym dniu większość zmieniła zdanie. Chwyciła filiżankę Hermiony i obróciła ją parę razy, przekrzywiając głowę na wszystkie strony.  
>-To głupie- szepnęła i spojrzała uważniej- to wygląda jak skarpetka,albo..nie, chwila... możliwe, że to but, chociaż może to być żaba.- Hermiona spojrzała na nią rozbawiona i pokręciła głową. Wzięła filiżankę Sendary i starała się coś zauważyć, ale skończyło się na jednym wielkim grymasem.<br>-To zwykła kupka fusów.- stwierdziła zirytowana i odłożyła obiekt badań na stół. W tym czasie nawiedzona "Tralalala" pisnęła przerażona i wywróżyła Harremu śmierć, na co obydwie zasłoniły usta dłonią, by nie parsknąć.

Podniosła się leniwie znad stołu i popatrzyła na potrawy, których zapachy drażniły ją w nos. Ron zajadał się w najlepsze, a Hermiona dzióbała kurczaka, co rusz spoglądając na notatki.  
>- Ej Harry, ale chyba nie wierzysz w tego całego ponuraka, nie?<br>-Nie, chyba nie- odpowiedział niepewnie, mieszając w misce z zupą.  
>-Jak to chyba?- zaciekawił się Ron, który dotychczas skupiony był na filetach. Sendara spojrzała na niego zniesmaczona i z powrotem obróciła się do Harrego.<br>-Słuchaj, tacie co tydzień przepowiada śmierć, a jakoś nie wygląda jakby miał wykitować.  
>-A szkoda...- mruknął pod nosem rudzielec i wrócił do konsumowania, udając, że niczego nie powiedział. Dziewczyna zmierzyła go groźnie i chwyciła widelec, który leżał akurat przy jej ręce.<br>-Słyszałam, Ronaldzie! Nie życzę sobie takich komentarzy o moim ojcu. Znam go lepiej niż ty, więc się zamknij.- zaczęła wymachiwać srebrnym widelcem przed twarzą chłopaka, co zwróciło uwagę reszty uczniów. Nawet Dumbledore spojrzał na nich z zaciekawieniem i wsadził brodę w złoty puchar z sokiem, a jej ojciec mrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, chociaż mogła dać sobie rękę uciąć, że kąciki ust drgały mu lekko.  
>-Wyluzuj. Każdy dobrze wie, że Snape to Snape i nienawidzi każdego Gryfona... no może oprócz ciebie, ale to normalne. Skoro znasz go tak dobrze, to wiesz jaki jest.<br>-Nie oceniaj ludzi po okładce, Ron- syknęła wściekle i przycisnęła mu widelec do policzka. Chłopak wywrócił oczami i nie zważając na złość dziewczyny, odepchnął jej rękę i wrócił do jedzenie. Hermiona patrzyła na niego, jak na kretyna i wstała z miejsca, Harry odchrząknął i zajął się rozmową z Ginny, która najchętniej przywaliłaby bratu w ten rudy łeb, a Sendara zacisnęła ręce i ruszyła za Hermioną, która kierowała się już na pierwszą lekcję z Hagridem.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały i w mdłym świetle jego gabinetu, stanęła drobna postać, która od razu rzuciła torbę pod ścianę.  
>-Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że masz dbać o swoje rzeczy?- Dziewczynka mruknęła pod nosem, i poprawiła torbę z której wyleciała połowa książek. Odłożył pióro i wyciągnął się na krześle, kiedy usiadła przed nim i położyła na blacie pogiętą kartkę.<br>-Mama zapomniała podpisać- stwierdziła i przysunęła się bliżej. Spojrzał na świstek, a później na córkę i uśmiechnął wrednie.  
>-Margaret ma dobrą pamięć z tego co wiem ,więc kto tak naprawdę zapomniał?<br>-No dobra, ja zapomniałam.- wydusiła i rzuciła mu błagalne spojrzenie.  
>-Nie licz na mnie. Naucz się wreszcie dbać o własny interes.- odsunął pergamin w jej stronę i złożył ręce na biurku.<br>-No ale tato, no. To jest pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade i jeszcze w Noc Duchów! To tylko jeden ruch ręką i już- wykrzyknęła rozradowana.  
>-Nie.<br>-No, ale tato. Kupie ci coś.  
>-Nie.<br>-Tato, proszę.  
>-Nie.<br>-Co ci szkodzi? Jesteś moim rodzicem, a tu pisze, że ma podpisać rodzic lub inny opiekun, więc nie masz wyjścia. Podpisz mi, proszę.  
>-Nie.<br>-Tato.  
>-Nie.<br>-No tato...  
>-Nie.<br>-Ale..  
>-Nie!<br>Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i odwróciła głowę w bok. Typowe zagranie dziecka, więc nie da się na to nabrać. Bez żadnego poczucia winy wrócił do sprawdzania prac i przez dłuższą chwilę cieszył się ciszą.  
>-Tato, proszę...<br>-Nie.  
>-Zależy mi na tym. Wszyscy idą. Obiecuję, że już niczego nigdy nie zapomnę.<br>-Jeśli naprawdę by ci na tym zależało, nie zapomniałabyś.- uciął krótko, nie podnosząc głowy. Właśnie zabierał się za czytanie eseju, który jak zwykle ozdobiony był kolorowymi kreskami.  
>-Powiedz mi, co to jest?- chwycił jej prace i przysunął pod nos.<br>- Czy dla ciebie eliksiry są lekcją plastyki?  
>-Chciałam żebyś wiedział, że to moja praca- wzruszała niewinnie ramionami i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech.<br>-Zapewniam, że twój podpis wystarczy. A teraz siedź cicho, jeśli nie chcesz, bym wstawił Ci N, albo gorzej.- jak na zawołanie dziewczynka zamilkła i chyba wstrzymywała powietrze, bo kiedy skończył czytać, wypuściła je głośno, zdmuchując mu resztę kartek ze stołu.  
>-Ups- wyjąkała i szybko pozbierała je z ziemi.- A jak mój esej?- zapytała kiedy ułożyła kartki i poprawiła równo.<br>-Z.  
>-Z? Tylko tyle?- zapytała oburzona i obeszła biurko, stając tuż za jego plecami. Pochyliła się i jej głowa znalazła się tuż obok jego prawego ucha. Obrócił się w jej stronę i skrzywił, kiedy napotkał jej niebieski oczy.<br>-Możesz wrócić na swoje miejsce? Znalazłaś się w moim polu, które nikt nie ma prawa przekroczyć.  
>-Dałeś mi Z, to niesprawiedliwe.- prychnęła nie zwracając uwagi, na jego pogłębiający się grymas. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, kiedy dotarł do niej sens słów ojca.<br>-Usiądę, ale podpiszesz mi to- położyła przed nim kartkę z pozwoleniem wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Zacisnął szczęki, by nie wybuchnąć i jak najszybciej podpisał jej ten nieszczęsny papier. Klasnęła uradowana i wróciła na krzesło. Złożyła starannie pergamin i wsunęła do kieszeni szaty, by mieć pewność, że jest bezpieczny.  
>-Jeśli to wszystko, to możesz już iść.<br>-A tak, jasne- uśmiechnęła się lekko i ruszyła po torbę, która leżała oparta pod ścianą. Chwyciła ją, zarzuciła na ramię i już jej nie było. Siedział jeszcze chwilę, patrząc pusto w drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy czasem nie dał się przekabacić trzynastoletniej dziewczynce.

Szedł właśnie korytarzem, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy zza zakrętu wybiegła jego córka i minęła go, nawet się nie zatrzymując.  
>-Wróć!- warknął za nią, kiedy miała już wbiec na schody. Obróciła się niechętnie i podeszła do niego. Nos i policzki miała całe czerwone i co chwile podciągała nosem. Najwidoczniej pogoda dała jej popalić i przymroziła odrobinkę.<br>-Pięć punktów za bieganie.  
>-Wiesz co...- zaczęła wymachiwać rękoma przed jego twarzą, wyraźnie zirytowana- dopiero wróciliśmy z Hogsmeade i muszę szybko zanieść słodycze do pokoju, a potem iść na ucztę.<br>-Co nie znaczy, że masz biegać- odpowiedział spokojnie i skierował wzrok na jej wypchane kieszenie płaszcza. Najwidoczniej zauważyła jego spojrzenie, bo po chwili sięgnęła do jednej z nich i wyciągnęła w jego stronę trzy cukrowe pióra do pisana i super-gumę do żucia Drooblesa.  
>-Do dla ciebie. Nie wiedziałam co wybrać- uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wcisnęła mu do ręki podarunek. Zmrużył oczy i przeniósł wzrok na córkę, której mina zrzedła, kiedy skrzywił się niechętnie.<br>-Coś nie tak?- zapytała niepewnie. _Oczywiście, że coś nie tak! _Nigdy nie dostał od kogoś prezentu, a przynajmniej bezinteresownie. Tak naprawdę, nie wiedział co ma zrobić i jak się zachować, dlatego miał minę, jakby ktoś go walnął książką w głowę.  
>-Nie jadam słodyczy- odburknął niechętnie nadal ściskając paczuszkę w dłoniach.<br>-Nie prawda. Na święta jadłeś ziemniaki z sosem pomarańczowym i żurawinę, a to jest słodkie.- No tak, spostrzegawcza to ona była, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Czasem skusił się na kawałek czekolady, bądź inne paskudztwo, ale to nie oznacza, że jadł je kilogramami.  
>-Bo święta są raz w roku.<br>-Noc Duchów też- stwierdziła sucho i obróciła się szybko, wbiegając na schody, które prowadziły na siódme piętro. Wsunął słodycze do kieszeni szaty i rozejrzał w koło, upewniając się, że żaden uczeń nie zauważył jego czynności.

W pierwszej chwili, pomyślał, że to jakieś żarty Weasleyów, ale Dumbledore szybko sprowadził go na ziemie.  
>- Z cała pewnością to Black. Gruba Dama schowała się w mapie Argyllshire na drugim piętrze. Nie chciała go wpuścić do dormitorium, dlatego ją zaatakował.- dyrektor skierował swój wzrok na nauczycieli, którzy razem z nim stali przed pustym portretem Grubej Damy. Obrócił się do płótna i przejechał swoimi długimi palcami po rozcięciu. Black. Długo czekał, żeby go dopaść, a ten głupiec sam pcha się w jego ręce. To będzie wspaniała zemsta.<br>-Severusie?- poczuł dłoń dyrektora na swoim ramieniu i obrócił się w stronę staruszka.-Pójdziesz sprawdzić lochy i trzecie piętro.  
>-Oczywiście- skinął głową i ruszył schodami na dół, przepychając się przez uczniów, którzy na rozkaz Albusa, mieli spędzić noc w Wielkiej Sali.<br>-Tato, co się dzieje?- ktoś pociągnął go za szatę i po chwili Sendara stała już obok niego, dorównując mu kroku.  
>-Nic, co powinno cie interesować. Idź z innymi- mruknął pod nosem, nie patrząc na córkę.<br>-To ten szaleniec, nie?- Skinął niechętnie głową i przyspieszył, mijając grupkę piątoklasistów.  
>-Ej, tato- spojrzał przez ramie, kiedy miał skręcić na korytarz trzeciego piętra.- Uważaj na siebie- posłała mu proszące spojrzenie. Prychnął głośno, ale skinął jej głowa i zniknął za zakrętem.<p>

Pchnął drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i od razu podszedł do dyrektora, który rozmawiał cicho z Percym Weasleyem. W pomieszczeniu było przyjemnie ciepło, a duchy domów unosiły się nad śpiącymi uczniami, rzucając blade światło.  
>-Wszystko przeszukaliśmy i ani śladu Blacka.- Dyrektor podrapał się po siwej brodzie i zapytał:<br>-A wieża astronomiczna? Pokój profesor Trelawney?  
>-Byliśmy wszędzie...<br>-To dobrze, Severusie.  
>-Ma pan jakieś przypuszczenia na temat sposobu, w jaki udało mu się wślizgnąć do zamku?<br>-Oj wiele, Severusie, a każda jest równie nieprawdopodobna.- Stał chwile w ciszy i rozejrzał się wkoło, ilustrując setki puchowych śpiworów, które unosiły się spokojnie.  
>-Pamięta pan dyrektorze, naszą rozmowę tuż przed...początkiem..ee..semestru- zapytał, ledwo otwierając usta, by stojący obok Percy, nie usłyszał za wiele. Dyrektor skinął mu głową.<br>-Cały czas uważam, że ktoś mu pomógł i tyczy się to... wie pan... miałem pewne wątpliwości, co do zatrudniania...- Albus uniósł dłoń, by zamilkł, więc przestał mówić.  
>-Myślę, że nikt z zamku mu w tym nie pomógł. Nie, Severusie- uniósł nieco ton- Ufam wszystkim nauczycielom, więc nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków. A teraz dobrej nocy życzę- wrócił do swojego dawnego tonu i ukłonił się lekko-A ty Percy, już możesz się położyć. Nauczyciele będą tu zaglądać.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się niepewnie i wyszedł za dyrektorem. Poczekał aż drzwi się zamkną i powolnym krokiem, ruszył między uczniami, którzy spali i pochrapywali cicho. Wytężył wzrok i doszedł do ciemnego kąta, na samym końcu sali i przykucnął bezszelestnie. Sendara leżała na plecach i oddychała spokojnie, co chwile mrucząc coś przez sen. Wyciągnął rękę, by odgarnąć kosmyk włosów z jej czoła, ale zawahał się na moment. To raczej nie był dobry pomysł, więc cofnął dłoń akurat w chwili, kiedy para niebieskich oczu, spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.<br>-Czemu nie śpisz?  
>-Bo mi ktoś przeszkodził- szepnęła i ziewnęła przeciągle.-A tak w ogóle, to poczułam,że ktoś nade mną wisi.<br>-Wcale nad tobą nie wiszę- stwierdził równie cicho i odsunął się kawałeczek. Dziewczynka przekręciła się na brzuch i podparła rękoma na miękkiej karimacie.  
>- Która godzina?-zapytała po chwili, w której przyglądała mu się uważnie. Tak naprawdę, nie miała okazji przyjrzeć się ojcu z tak bliska i dopiero teraz zauważyła lekko zapadnięte policzki, niezdrowo bladą cerę i ciemne, błyszczące oczy, które potrafiły wykryć najmniejszy ruch.<br>-Taka, w której powinnaś już spać- wyprostował się i poprawił szatę.  
>-Twoje poczucie humoru powala mnie z nóg- mruknęła posępnie i obróciła na bok, przykrywając się szczelniej czerwonym śpiworem. Uśmiechnął się lekko, co wyglądało, jakby wypił sok z cytryny i skierował się powoli do wyjścia, obserwując resztę śpiących uczniów.<p>

Zimowe ferie przyszły znacznie szybciej niż przypuszczał i z ulgą przyjął fakt, że szkoła opustoszała na dwa tygodnie. Przeniósł wzrok na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę zbyt wczesną na wstanie z łóżka. Wbrew pozorom, nie był rannym ptaszkiem i lubił pospać, dlatego obrócił się na drugi bok, by zdrzemnąć się jeszcze trochę.  
>W tym samym czasie jego córka wlokła się krętymi schodami, wprost do pokoju wspólnego i przysiadła na kanapie. Ron, który też już nie spał, zajadał się miętowymi żabami, Hermiona przeglądała swoje notatki, a Harry leżał oparty na stole. Byli jedynymi gryfonami, którzy zostali w szkole na czas świąteczny, co wcale im nie przeszkadzało, bo mogli spokojnie porozmawiać i uniknąć wścibskich kolegów.<br>-Harry, wyglądasz strasznie źle-stwierdziła rzeczowo Hermiona i uniosła szopę włosów.  
>-Nic mi nie jest, spokojnie- Sendara wymieniła spojrzenie z koleżanką, ale nic nie powiedziała.<br>-Wiem, że to co wczoraj usłyszeliśmy, bardzo cie poruszyło, ale nie możesz zrobić głupstwa, pamiętaj- Granger spojrzała na niego zdecydowanie i rzuciła ponure spojrzenie Ronowi, który nie odrywał się od słodyczy.  
>-Tak, Hermiona ma rację- poprawił się rudzielec i kontynuował- nie próbuj szukać Blacka na własną rękę. Wiesz..nie warto umierać za takiego drania.<br>-Wiecie co słyszę, kiedy dementorzy są zbyt blisko mnie?- potrząsnęli przecząco głowami- słyszę krzyk swojej mamy, która chce mnie chronić przed Voldemortem, a potem sama umiera. I gdybyście wiedzieli, że ktoś, kto uważany był za przyjaciela rodziny, okazał się zdrajcą, to co byście zrobili?  
>-Sam nic nie zrobisz, Harry- Sendara spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zmartwiona- słuchaj, dementorzy go znajdą i wpakują do Azkabanu, a potem obdarują soczystym pocałunkiem.- nastało dłuższe milczenie i Potter przyglądał jej się pytająco.<br>-Co to jest ten pocałunek?- zapytał Ron, odrzucając na bok paczkę po fasolkach wszystkich smaków.  
>-Cóż..tata mi trochę opowiadał... Dementorzy wysysają z człowieka cała duszę i jest się po prostu warzywem. Bez wspomnień, uczuć, marzeń..no wiecie... jesteście tylko, uwaga,cytuję tatę: chodzącym glutem... czy jakoś tak to ujął.<br>-Brzmi okropnie- szepnął Ron i przeniósł wzrok na Harrego, który pokiwał głową.  
>-No i jest okropne. Dobra, słuchajcie. Nie ma co rozgrzebywać tej sprawy. Harry, wszystko się ułoży i się nie martw. A teraz chodźmy na śniadanie, bo chyba mi zaczyna burczeć- poklepała się po brzuchu i uśmiechnęła szeroko. Ron poderwał się z fotela, wyraźnie zadowolony, więc wszyscy czworo udali się na śniadanie, snując plany na ferie.<p>

Z niedowierzania przetarł oczy ręką i powtórzył tę czynność jeszcze parę razy, za nim dotarło do niego, że to nie sen. Na nocnej szafce stał prezent, owinięty w paskudnie gryfoński kolor. Od bardzo dawna nie dostał żadnych prezentów, nie wliczając drobnych upominków od Albusa, które dostawał przed świąteczną ucztą. Tak naprawdę, tylko podczas krótkiego małżeństwa z Margaret, obchodził święta, które zawsze kończyły się wspólnym leżeniem w łóżku. Później pili gorącą czekoladę, która z kolei pociągała za sobą przyjemne konsekwencje, którym nie potrafili odmówić.  
>Za nim zabrał się za rozpakowanie paczki, ubrał się szybko,umył i dopiero wtedy wziął prezent do gabinetu. Usiadł przy biurku i postawił owe coś na blacie, by przyjrzeć mu się uważnie. Miał pewne przypuszczenia od kogo ten świąteczny prezent, ale lata praktyki, zasiały w nim przesadną podejrzliwość. Zmrużył oczy i dotknął upominku, by sprawdzić, czy może nie wyleci w powietrze. Kiedy nic się nie stało, rozerwał papier razem ze złotą wstążką.Otworzył szary kartonik i wyciągnął zielony kubek, który postawił głośno na blacie. Jakie to proste. Parsknął sam do siebie i sięgnął po karteczkę, która wystawała z kubka.<p>

_Nie miałam pojęcia, co Ci kupić. Myślę jednak, że prezent będzie praktyczny.  
>PS. Uważaj na nos.<br>Wesołych Świąt, tato!  
><em>  
>Po jakie licho, ma uważać na swój nos? A może miała zamiar go obrazić? Niech ją tylko spotka, to załatwi to po "ojcowsku".<br>-Mordko!- zawołał skrzata, który po chwili zjawił się obok niego, z głośnym pyknięciem.  
>-Tak, sir? Śniadanie, sir?- skrzat ukłonił się tak nisko, że uderzył czołem w kamienną posadzkę.<br>-Nie tym razem. Zrób mi mocnej herbaty, ale w tym kubku- podał Mordce naczynie, które zniknęło razem ze skrzatem. Nie musiał długo czekać, bo po niecałej minucie, przyglądał się ciemnemu, parującemu napojowi, który rozprowadzał po gabinecie intensywny zapach. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co miał do tego wszystkiego jego zgarbiony narząd węchu, dopóki nie pociągnął łyk herbaty. Ni stąd, ni zowąt, kubek ugryzł go prosto w nos, zaciskając się na czubku. Szarpnął go szybko, rozlewając przy tym zawartość na swoje uda i inną część ciała, które zaczęło piec niemiłosiernie. Warknął i wstał na równe nogi, ścierając herbatę ze spodni. Uczucie bólu towarzyszyło mu jeszcze przez parę godzin, mimo użyciu trzech maści, które wykradł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Teraz siedział przy długim stole, razem z nauczycielami i kilkunastoma uczniami, którzy zostali na święta w Hogwarcie. Sendara siedziała obok Pottera, i powstrzymywała się od wybuchu, kiedy z wielką ostrożnością, zabierał się za picie czekolady. Obiecał sobie, że nie spocznie, dopóki się nie odegra i nie wymyśli czegoś równie okropnego.

Czas pędził nieubłaganie i za nim się obejrzeli, już zdawali egzaminy. Sendara wyszła z klasy profesora Flitwicka, chichocząc cały czas pod nosem. Egzamin z zaklęć był specyficzny: musieli rzucać na siebie zaklęcie rozweselające, co spowodowało serie głośnych, nieopanowanych, wybuchów śmiechu. Najgorzej skończył Ron, który musiał zostać przeniesiony do pustej klasy i dopiero po godzinie, był wstanie wrócić i się nie chichrać. Kolejny egzamin był u Hagrida, który wszyscy zdali pozytywnie, co nie można było powiedzieć o testach z eliksirów. Co prawda ojciec stał nad głową Harrego, ale sam fakt, że mogłaby polec w jego przedmiocie, napawał ją stresem, przez co eliksir wyszedł odrobinę za gęsty. Ostatnim testem umiejętności, było wróżbiarstwo, które poszło nadzwyczaj gładko, dzięki wspaniałej umiejętności wciskania kitów.  
>Siedziała zadowolona w dormitorium, kiedy przyszedł Ron. Trzymał w ręce zgiętą kartkę, którą wyciągnął w jej kierunku. Przeczytała szybko zygzakowate pismo i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, kiedy pojawił się Harry.<br>-Już po Hardodziobie- mruknął rudzielec, a Sendara podała kartkę chłopakowi, który równie szybko przeczytał list od Hagrida.  
>Hardodziob był olbrzymim hipogryfem, który został skazany na egzekucję. Sendara nie miała bliższego kontaktu z owym stworzeniem, nie licząc lekcji, na której Malfoy udawał wielce poszkodowanego, kiedy Dziobek potraktował go z kopyta. Oczywiście była to wyłącznie wina chłopaka, który zgrywał się przed ślizgonami. Teraz Hardodziob miał zostać usunięty, tylko przez ten drobny incydent, który był wynikiem głupoty i bezmyślności Malfoya.<br>-Musimy iść- stwierdził Harry, marszcząc brwi- Hagrid nie może być sam!- I tak też zrobili. W czwórkę wcisnęli się pod pelerynkę niewidkę i na palcach wymknęli się ze szkoły. Doszli do chatki Hagrida, który otworzył im po dłuższej chwili, zapewne sądząc, że to kat.  
>-To my- szepnęła Hermiona, kiedy olbrzym spojrzał przed siebie ogłupiony.<br>-Mieliście nie przychodzić- odpowiedział, ale uchylił szerzej drzwi, by mogli się prześlizgnąć. Ron ściągnął pelerynę i zarzucił ją na krzesło.  
>-Jak się masz, Hagridzie- rzuciła Sendara i posłała mu pocieszający uśmiech.<br>-To okropne... Dziobek jest niewinny. To takie milusie stworzonko- załkał i wyciągnął chusteczkę, wielkości obrusu.- Psor Dumbledore też próbował coś zrobić, ale ministerstwo jest nieugięte.- smarknął w chusteczkę i kolejny szloch, wyrwał się z jego piersi. Ron nastawił czajnik na herbatę, a Harry starał się pocieszyć przyjaciela. Nie trwało to długo, bo w oddali usłyszeli stłumione głosy Knota, Dumledore'a i pomruki Macnaira. Ledwo zdążyli wyjść przez boczne drzwi, którymi wypuścił ich Hagrid. Hermiona była bliska omdlenia, dlatego ruszyli w górę łagodnym zboczem, by nie słyszeć, ani nie widzieć egzekucji.  
>To co zdarzyło się później, przez długi czas było dla nich jak sen.<p>

Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że trudno było jej nadążyć za wydarzeniami. Najpierw szur Rona, Parszywek, wyrwał się i pomknął w gąszczu trawy. Ron, który był przywiązany do swojego zwierzaka, rzucił się za nim w pogoń, a z kolei za Ronem, pognali i oni. Ogromny, kudłaty pies, porwał rudzielca i wciągnął go w szczelinę w Bijącej Wierzbie. Harry pobiegł za nim, obrywając od gałęzi. To samo spotkało Hermionę i Sendarę, która wylądowała parę metrów od przyjaciółki, rozbijając sobie nos. Po długim zmaganiu z drzewem, udało im się prześlizgnąć do dziury i ruszyć na ratunek przyjacielowi. Teraz byli w obskurnym pokoju, wysłuchując seryjnego mordercę, Syriusza Blacka. Sendara stała obok Harrego i Hermiony, obserwując uważnie Blacka i Lupina, którzy okazali się wieloletnimi przyjaciółmi.  
>-Wysłuchajcie mnie- ich profesor, Remus Lupin, unosił ręce do góry w obronnym geście- Black nie jest tym, za którego wszyscy go mają.<br>-Nie!- krzyknęła Hermiona i szarpnęła Harrego za ramię- Nie ufaj mu. To on pomógł Blackowi dostać się do zamku! On jest...WILKOŁAKIEM!- W pokoju zaległa cisza i jedynymi dźwiękami, były piski szczura.  
>-Od kiedy wiesz?- donośny głos Lupina, zabrzmiał w pokoju.<br>-Od dawna. Odkąd pisałam wypracowanie dla profesora Snape'a...  
>-Jesteś najmądrzejszą trzynastoletnią czarownicą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem, Hermiona- Sendara patrzyła na nich osłupiała i nie potrafiła wykonać żadnego ruchu. Harry kłócił się z profesorem Lupinem i oskarżał Blacka o śmierć rodziców. Ci starali się przekonać go do swoich racji, co nie było takie łatwe, bo Hermiona z Ronem, krzyczeli by nie słuchał tych bzdur. Najdziwniejsze było to, że obydwaj mężczyźni stwierdzili, że szczur Rona, jest niejakim Peterem Pettigrew'em. Wywołało to masę wrzasków, ale w końcu atmosfera się uspokoiła i dopiero wtedy, Sendara poruszyła się zaciekawiona. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to ten szczur jest zdrajcą rodziny Potterów, a Black chciał się tylko zemścić. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła odruchowo różdżkę, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec był przedmiotem szyderstw Blacka, Lupina, Petera i ojca Harrego, którzy byli szkolnymi przyjaciółmi.<br>-Spokojnie, Sendaro- Remus spojrzał na nią z niepokojem- to były dawne czasy.  
>-A to kto?- odezwał się Black, który dotychczas nie wzracał na nią uwagi. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i zaśmiał donośnie.- Nie wierzę Remusie powiedz, że się mylę. Smark dorobił się córki...<br>-Mój tata ma imię- krzyknęła oburzona i rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie.  
>-Wybacz, nie chciałem cię urazić.- rzucił spokojnym tonem, cały czas uśmiechając się pod nosem- Nie miałem pojęcia, że <em>Severus<em> ułoży sobie życie. W końcu był przeklętym sługusem...  
>-Nic już nie mów, Syriuszu- warknął Lupin i spojrzał na niego z tajemniczym błyskiem.<br>-Wracając do opowieści, Syriusz zażartował sobie ze Snape. Podpuścił go, by przyszedł tutaj i mnie śledził. No i Snape to zrobił, ale nie wiedział, że jestem już zmieniony i mogę być dla niego niebezpieczny. Na szczęście twój ojciec Harry, narażając swoje życie, pognał za nim, ale niestety Snape zdążył mnie zauważyć na końcu tunelu i w taki sposób, dowiedział się kim jestem...  
>-Więc to dlatego Snape tak cię nie lubi- rzekł cicho Harry- Bo brałeś w tym udział?<br>-Tak, dlatego- rozległ się drwiący głos, gdzieś zza pleców Lupina. Sendara poruszyła się niespokojna i wstrzymała oddech, kiedy przez próg, wszedł jej ojciec z wysoko, uniesioną różdżką. Hermiona krzyknęła, Black zerwał się na nogi, a Harry podskoczył, jakby go piorun raził.  
>-Znalazłem to pod wierzbą- Snape wyciągnął przed siebie pelerynę i rzucił na ziemię- Przydatne Potter, dzięki...- był bardzo zdyszany i nie mógł ukryć triumfu na twarzy, dopóki jego wzrok nie spoczął na córce.<br>-Wybacz, że się wtrącę, Snape, ale dorobiłeś się ślicznej córki- stwierdził Black i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.  
>-Zamknij się, Black. Jeszcze jedno słowo na temat mojego dziecka, a pożałujesz- Sendara poczuła żelazny uścisk wokół serca, kiedy ojciec pierwszy raz się do niej przyznał. W innym wypadku, zaczęłaby się śmiać, ale w tym momencie czuła się mile zaskoczona.<br>- Tyle razy powtarzałem Dumbledore'owi, że to ty pomagasz Balckowi, ale zapłacisz za to. Razem z Blackiem!  
>-Ty głupcze- przerwał mu cicho Lupin-Uważasz, że chłopięcy wybryk może wsadzić niewinnego człowieka do Azkabanu?<br>I nagle rozległ się trzask, a podobne do węża sznurki wystrzeliły z końca różdżki Snape'a i owinęły się wokół ust, nadgarstków i kostek nóg Lupina, który upadł na podłogę, nie mogąc się ruszyć.  
>-Daj mi tylko powód...Daj mi powód, a zrobię to, przysięgam.- Sendara zakryła usta dłonią, nie mogąc nadziwić się postawie ojca. Oczywiście znała jego charakter i wiedziała, że potrafi się zdenerwować, ale żeby aż tak? Chciała do niego podejść, ale wychwycił jej ruch, bo odepchnął ją drugą ręką.<br>-Panie profesorze, niech pan ich wysłucha.- tym razem odezwała się Hermiona, która dotychczas stała obok Rona.  
>-Grozi wam zawieszenie w prawach ucznia- warknął- Wszyscy czworo jesteście poza terenem szkoły, więc choć raz w życiu trzymaj język za zębami.<br>-Tato, ale jeśli się mylisz- Sendara znów ponowiła próbę zbliżenia do ojca.  
>-Milcz głupia dziewucho! Jesteś jak matka. Odzywasz się niepytana i wtykasz nos w nieswoje sprawy!<br>-Jest pan żałosny! Nie chce pan ich wysłuchać, bo zrobili z pana balona w szkole- teraz wrzasnął Harry, który miał po dziurki w nosie zachowania swojego profesora od eliksirów. Sendara zacisnęła usta i spojrzała w stronę ojca z wyrzutem. Nie poznawała go i jakiś cichy głosik mówił, że popełniła błąd, starając się go przekonać do siebie.  
>-Potter, jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić. Jesteś zupełnie jak ojciec! Zejdź mi z drogi- zrobił krok w przód, ale nie zaszedł za daleko, bo jego własna córką wyrzuciła go w powietrze. Rąbnął w ścianę i osunął się w dół, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Po tym incydencie wszystko poszło jak po maśle i po parunastu minutach szli ciemnym korytarzem, z Pettigrew'em na przodzie i lewitującym Snape'em.<br>-Przepraszam, Syriuszu. Czy mógłbyś go trochę opuścić?- Black kierował jej ojcem, który walił głową o kamienny sufit, ku radości niewinnego mordercy. Skrzywił się, ale spełnił jej prośbę i szarpnął różdżką w dół. Kiedy wyszli na dwór, było już ciemno i chłodno. Przejęła kontrolę nad ojcem, sprowadziła go na trawę i przysiadła obok. Dopiero teraz poczuła ogromny ból nosa i nie wiedząc kiedy, osunęła się obok ojca.

Stłumione głosy i szurania, dochodziły do jej uszu, ale nie miały siły przebicia. Jej umysł cały czas był osowiały i potrzebowała chwili by zrozumieć, że leży w ciepłym łóżku. Uniosła powoli powieki i przetarła je dłonią, bo wszystko zdawało się okropnie zamazane. Podciągnęła się powoli do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzała zdziwiona na Harrego i Hermionę, którzy stali na środku sali.  
>-Eee... co robicie?- Hermiona spojrzała na nią wystraszona i przyłożyła palec do ust.<br>-Cokolwiek się stanie, nie denerwuj się tym. Wszystko ci wytłumaczymy- wyszeptała i razem z Harrym zniknęła, by po paru minutach wejść z powrotem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, a dwójka gryfonów wpakowała się do łóżek. Ledwo zdążyli, bo zjawiła się pani Pomfrey z tabliczką czekolady, którą rozdzieliła dla ich trójki. Przyjęli ją z niechęcią i kiedy doszli do czwartego kawałka, usłyszeli ryk wściekłości, odbijający się echem gdzieś nad ich głowami.  
>-Co to było?- zapytała pani Pomfrey z lekkim niepokojem w głosie. Teraz usłyszeli podniesione głosy, które zdawały się być coraz bliżej, aż w końcu drzwi otwarły się szeroko. Wszedł Dumbledore, który był nad wyraz spokojny, co nie można było powiedzieć o Knocie, a już na pewno o Snape'e, który stracił nad sobą całą kontrolę.<br>-POTTER! Gadaj co z nim zrobiłeś- wrzasnął i zwinnym krokiem znalazł się przy jego łóżku.  
>-Niech pan będzie rozważny- wtrącił Knot, który stał za dyrektorem- drzwi były zamknięte, więc nie było możliwości...<br>-Ja wiem, że to on!- przerwał Snape dysząc głośno.- Nie zna pan Pottera, ja wiem, że to on!  
>-Wygadujesz bzdury, tato- warknęła Sendara i oparła się plecami o ścianę.- Wpadasz tu, drzesz się na wszystkich, jakbyś był chory na umyśle i tak też wyglądasz...- zaczęła bojowo, ale przerwała kiedy ojciec spojrzał na nią rozwścieczony. Widziała w jego oczach determinację i bunt.<br>-Dobrze wiesz, jakie mam zdanie na temat twojego wtrącania. Nie każ mi się powtarzać.  
>-Jesteś okropny- wydusiła płaczliwym tonem, co chyba go ruszyło , bo przełknął ślinę i odwrócił od niej wzrok.<br>Tak, był okropny. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i nie miał pretensji. Powiedział o parę słów za dużo i teraz będzie musiał pogodzić się ze złością córki.  
>-I tak wiem swoje - warknął do Pottera i wyszedł z sali, zostawiając Knota i dyrektora w tyle.<p>

Opuściła skrzydło szpitale rano, a do tej pory nie przyszła do niego. Nie dziwił się jej. Ba! Nawet rozumiał, co nie zdarzało się często. Ale mimo tego, czuł ogromną gulę, której nie był w stanie przełknąć do chwili, kiedy usłyszał ciche pukanie po Uczcie Pożegnalnej. Weszła do jego gabinetu i udawała, że wszystko jest tak bardzo interesujące, że nie ma czasu spojrzeć w jego stronę. Podniósł się z fotela i stanął tuż przed nią.  
>-Przyszłam powiedzieć ci do widzenia- stwierdziła sucho i spojrzała mu w oczy. To co tam zobaczył, przyprawiło go o skurcz żołądka. Wszystkie iskierki, które zawsze błyszczały, zniknęły, a na ich miejscu pojawiła się stanowczość i ból, które wydzierało mu ogromną dziurę. Urwała ten krótki kontakt wzrokowy i obróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia, ale w porę chwycił ją za ramię. Zatrzymała się, ale nie spojrzała na niego.<br>-Posłuchaj...- zaczął- Powiedziałem coś pod wpływem emocji. Każdemu się zdarza...- Chyba źle to ujął, bo wyrwała się z jego uścisku i odeszła parę kroków do przodu.  
>-Nie każdemu- szepnęła- Sądziłam, że masz o mnie inne zdanie. Mama miała rację. Nie można pchać się z butami, tam gdzie się jest niechcianym.- przejechał nerwowo dłonią po ustach, jakby chciał wyciągnąć z nich słowa, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć.<br>-Widzisz, nawet nie zaprzeczysz!- uniosła głos i spojrzała na niego przez ramię- Mogłeś mi wcześniej o tym powiedzieć. Nie narzucałabym się.- i znowu milczał. Merlinie! Gdzie się podział jego język, cięte komentarze i odpowiedzi. Stał tam jak wryty i obserwował swoją córkę, jak wyciera oczy szatą i wychodzi z gabinetu. Opadł bezsilnie na fotel i odchylił głowę w tył. Czy naprawdę była niechciana? Czy wepchnęła się w jego życie? Dwa lata temu stwierdziłby, że tak, ale teraz wiedział, że Sendara stała się częścią jego życia...


End file.
